


Crossing the Dare Line

by SaleLife



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming - Fandom, Vanossgaming (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Almost Rape, Cheating, Drunk Confession, Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, Guiltiness, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, cross-dressing, everyone is drunk, fucking while surrounded by friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaleLife/pseuds/SaleLife





	1. Creating the Dare Line

Delirious's pov

It almost new years eve and me and my friends decided to stay at Lui's house to celebrate it. We brought some food and a lot of alcohol and fireworks. We decided to stay 3 days before new year eve to plan what we where going to do that day. Since we where obviously going to get drunk someone had to stay sober to use the fireworks so Brock and Marcel offer to do it. Tyler, Kelly and Mae bought the food, while Evan, Craig, and Sydney bought the drinks and Nogla, Lui and I the sleeping bag. Lui only had two bed so he decided that the couple sleep on them (Tyler with Kelly and Evan with Sydney) also their was an extra couching so he gave it to Mae. We where all set and ready for the drunkest new years eve ever, but I noticed you some of the guys with evil smirks on their faces, I try asking what they had planned but only said that I'll like it, I didn't ask again.

Finally the days passed and it was just hours before new years eve. I was drunk as hell, I could barley even walk. I saw Brock recording us and laughing like crazy. Marcel was putting the fireworks on the back yard, and Evan trying to help him, but Marcel didn't let him since he was obviously drunk too. Lui, Mae, Sydney and Nogla where still half drunk in the kitchen trying to prepare some snack on bowls. I was just dancing like a retard with Tyler and Craig with no music on the background. We were having a good time and time time flew by fast and it was just minutes away for new years eve. We where all outside, I was laying on the ground with Nogla and Lui on my left and Evan and Sydney sitting on my right and Evan was laughing for no reason, Mae was laughing like crazy at something Kelly said, and Tyler was still dancing i think next to Brock who was trying to sit him next to Kelly, I think Craig pass out because I couldn't see it. Then I heard Marcel yell that we had to start counting down. And so we started counting  
"10..."  
"9..."  
I saw Evan tilt to my side instead of Sydney and smile at me and I smile back  
"8..."  
"7..."  
I saw him leaning down at me, still smiling and my smile started to face away  
"6..."  
"5..."  
"4..."  
He's lips was just inches away from mine and I stopped counting I didn't know what was going on  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1!!!!" Everyone shouted as Evan kissed me. It felt weird but I didn't back out or stop him. It only lasted a few second before he broke the kiss but it felt like hours. He gave me another smile  
"Happy new years eve" and turned he head to Sydney and kissed her. I sincerely didn't know what to think, I was to drunk to think so I just laughed and said "happy new years eve!!" A few minutes passed and we headed back inside.  
"heeeeyyyy let play a game!!" Tyler shouted sounding really happy  
"what do you want to playyy?" Said Lui from the couch  
"uhh its a mix game with spin the bottle and truth or dare" he said laughing like a maniac  
"oookkkaayyy" said Evan  
And we all gather in one circle, kinda. So the position was Tyler, Kelly, Lui, Me, Nogla, Marcel, Brock, Evan and Sydney. Marcel got the bottle and Brock continue to record a little more, also since they where done with the fireworks they decided to drink a little. We where laughing for absolutely no reason before the game started.  
"soo how do we play this game?" I asked  
"ok ok ok OK ill explain give me a second shhesh so impatient" said Tyler  
"so instead of kissing the person when you spin the bottle you ask them if truth or dare that's it" he said as he brought a box next to him  
"what that?" Mae asked  
"someeethingg" he said  
So we started  
Lui went first and try his best to spin the bottle and it landed on Marcel  
"truth or dare?"  
"truth"  
"have you ever kissed a guy?"  
"no"  
Now Marcel was spinning it and it landed on Nogla  
"truth or dare?"  
"dare"  
"I dare you to kiss Lui"  
He laughed and you could see him blush with Lui, but they did kiss. We continue to play and we found out that kelly was bi, Mae had a tattoo that not even Lui knew, Brock was marry and a few other things, then it was Tyler turn and when it landed on me. It was my turn  
"you ready bitch?" Tyler asked me with a huge smirk  
"come at me!" I yelled  
"truth or dare!" He yelled at me back  
"dare" and that made him laugh and bring the box in front of him  
"It was supposed to be for one of the girls but they had said truth or landed on a guy and I know we are going to pass out in any minute so fuck it. I dare you to put this on" he said as he landed me the box  
"how am I suppose to wear this box?"  
"you retard put what inside the box!"  
And I open the box and saw some tips of cloth. I got up and try to walk to the bathroom to change, Brock helped me get there. I still didn't know what type of cloth it was until I looked in the mirror and the only thing that came to my mind was 'you motherfucker' as I laughed like crazy  
"you done?" Brock asked  
"yeah" as I open the door  
"how do I look bitch?" I said trying to make some sort of sexy pose and when Brock finally saw me through the camera lent he burst into laughter.  
"y-you look gorgeous" he said in between his laugh. We headed back and when everyone looked at me they all laugh, except for Evan how just stared at me.  
I was wearing girls cloth, it was some kind of maid mixed with high school cloth. It was pink, the shirt only covered my chest and my stomach was expose and the skirt was really short to the point that I thought my ass was showing. I try to put some of those long sucks but I guess they look ok for my first time.  
"you like what you see??" I said as Brock helped me sit.  
"y-yo-you look so gayyy!" Tyler said laughing  
"I think you look lovely" Kelly said while also laughing  
"you should wear that more often" said Sydney  
"you look kinda like the Mario dress you used" said Nogla  
"so when do I take it off?" I asked Tyler  
"when you wake up obviously!" Answer Lui  
"but whyy?"  
"so that you can scare the obviously shit out of yourself" said Tyler  
"ok ok ok" I said 

We continue a few round more, still laughing at my cloth when almost everyone passed out, Kelly was the only one that decided to pass out in her room. The only one still awake was me and Evan, we where laughing or at least trying because of how tired we were. I was laying down on my back with my legs kneed up. Suddenly I see Evan crawling to me and in between my legs. I looked up and saw him smirk  
"you look really good on that" he said as he puts his hands on each side of my head.  
"thank you" I said smiling and blushing a little  
He leaned down and kissed me softly and I let him kiss me for a few seconds when I realize what was going on. I try pushing him away but that only made him kiss me harder. He bite my lower lip and I couldn't help escape a moan and opening my mouth slightly, giving him access to inside my mouth. He explored every inch of it and he started to lower his body pressing himself against me. I felt like my body was on fire as his kissing became more passionate. He started to move forward and backward, giving friction in between my legs.  
"E-E-Evan st-stop!" I manage to say but he didn't listen and started to go faster. I couldn't help move my head backwards and expose my neck giving Evan access to it. He quickly started liking it and giving bites too.  
"E-Evan everyone is here th-their going to hear us" I said trying to make sense  
"then be quiet so we don't get caught" he said  
I was shocked that Evan didn't care that we where surrounded by our friends, nor his girlfriend... Wait HE'S GIRLFRIEND!  
"y-you have a girlfriend Evan!" I said trying to sound angry  
"so?" He simply said  
"don't 'so' me! Your chea-ahh!" I couldn't finish my sentence when he suddenly bite one of my nipples through the shirt.  
"shh your talking to much" he said as he licked my nipple. Suddenly I felt his finger pass through my side to my legs, caressing them and then one hand under my skirt. I felt his hand tangle themselves with the long socks and slowly pull them off. Then go to my panty (yeah I put the panty too, I'm drunk what do you expect!?) and slowly pull them off, but I stop him.  
"N-no..."  
"why not?"  
"because no!"  
"but your body it's saying something else" he said as he touched my cock  
"ahh~" I roughly lower my head and closed my eyes  
"see? Your body its so sensitive" i try pulling his hand away from it but it didn't work as he continue touching it  
"let me love you Jonathan" my eyes widen and my head moved to look his way when I hear him say that  
"w-what?"  
He didn't respond, instead he kissed me again and grabbed my cock through the panties. With his other hand he travel my body slowly as if I could break if he moved to roughly. His hand stopped at my cheek and he pulled away from the kiss.  
"I love you Jonathan"  
I couldn't believe what he just said he loves me? But what about his girlfriend?? My thought where interrupted when he suddenly pull the panty off in a split of a second and my member was expose, hard and with pre-cum. He smile at his discovery and I put my hands in my face, trying to cover my embarrassment.  
"look at you, you look like your enjoying it more then me"  
"I-I'm drunk, your going to do this while I'm defenseless" I try to change the subject. Make him stop or anything, maybe what he said its true but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants with me, even lest in front of his girlfriend!  
"don't worry we wont remember anything tomorrow"  
'you motherfucker' was the only thing that came to my mind when he said that. Suddenly he disappeared under my skirt and then I felt something wet cover my cock. My back arched as I let a moan escape my mouth, suddenly I felt his hand cover my mouth and my skirt lower to be able to see Evan sucking my cock and looking at me.  
"E-E-Evan s-stop... Noo" I was trying to talk as low as possible to not wake anyone up but it was almost impossible. And he did the opposite, he started sucking me faster and deeper, putting all in to the point that I felt his throat with my tip. I was trying so hard to stop him but my body did the opposite, I started to move my hips and put my left hand on his hair to push him deeper. Just when I was about to cum he pulled away and I felt the urge to yell at him for stopping.  
"ill continue if you let me love you" at this point I lose to him, I stopped thinking and just let my body talk so I nodded and he smile and kissed me lightly on my lips. He went back to his position but before he started he placed three fingers in front of my mouth  
"lick" was all he said and I obey. Once his finger where wet he pulled away leaving a string of saliva behind. I felt one of his finger press against my butthole and tease it a little before insert it in. He continue to suck my dick as he inserted the second and third finger. At this point I was trembling, every single part of my body shaking as if there was an earthquake at that moment. My back wasn't even touching the floor and my hands where covering my mouth trying to be as quiet as possible. He pulled away from blowing me and fingering me and I couldn't help but whine from the lack of pleasure. Suddenly I felt something bigger insert me and pain started to spread and I had to close my eyes. When I open my eye Evan was right in front of me  
"shhh just relax" and I slowly relaxed myself as he continue to go deeper in me. I put my hands on his shoulder as he started to move back and forth. He was so gentle, so caring, it started to feel amazing. He was going so slow as well as he traveled his hand with such delicate, like if he went to rough ill break. At this point my body started to get impatient with his speed.  
"f-fas...faster Evan"  
"I want it to last"  
"bu-but..."  
"I don't think ill ever get this again so lets take our time"  
"fine"  
He continue with his slow pace for a few more minutes until my body reached his limit. I locked my legs around his waist and made him press against me hard going deeper and he couldn't help bit let out a whine from the sudden pleasure.  
"please Evan fuck me already I can't take it anymore"  
He looked at me for a few seconds before chuckling and he started to move faster and harder. At this point I forgot I was surrounded by the others.  
"fuck! Fuck yes that's it fuck me!"  
"shh you'll wake them up" he whispered  
"well you could have fuck me in another place and hear my real moans but no you couldn't wait could you"  
"yeah if I ever get this change again ill do it"  
"I hope so" I whispered  
"what?"  
"no-nothing"  
"oh so that's what are we playing? Guess ill have to make you tell me"  
He suddenly slowed down and went back to the beginning  
"come on! I was so close" I whisper /yelled  
"then tell me"  
"no" I said sticking my tongue out and he licked it  
"fuck you" I said  
"I think its the other way around" as he inserted himself deeper in me  
"ahhh~"  
"are you going to tell me now?"  
"I-I said I hope so I hope so, please stop the teasing already"  
Evan didn't say anything more and continue with his fast movement. My legs were just going back and forth with his movement. I was digging my nails on his shoulders and I could feel the drop of sweat mix with mine from Evan.  
"mo-more Evan...faster" I whispered  
"you feel so good Jonathan, I could stay like this forever"  
I was close to cum when he grabbed lifted my skirt and started pumping my cock and I lost it. I came and he thrust a few more before cumming inside of me. He was shaking and had his face placed on my hair before lowering himself to kiss me. He pulled away and I was starting to close my eyes and before I completely closed my eyes I saw Sydney and guilt spread across me but that didn't stop me from falling asleep.


	2. Creating a New Truth

Delirious pov

I woke up and felt really dizzy and heavy, also with a headache and my butt hurts. I couldn't remember anything from last night just the fireworks. I looked to all directions an saw that I was in a room. Wait wasn't this suppose to be Evan and Sydney's room? I try getting up but the headache was killing me. When I pulled the blanked I saw that I was wearing girls cloth... What the fuck did I do? Then I saw some feet under the blanket and I panic. I pulled the blanket and saw that it was Craig... No no fucking way. I finally manage to getup and felt a breeze under my skirt... Great. I looked around and went to where Evan said he put his cloth and changed to some of his, he won't mind if I just borrow some of his cloth and went down stair where I saw almost everyone was up but looked like a mess. I saw Brock cooking something and headed toward him.  
"what the fuck happened lasts night"  
He looked at me and laughed  
"good morning to you too beautiful"  
"ha ha ha fuck you answer me"  
"first eat this and then drink this"  
He gave me a plate with toast and some painkiller  
"thanks"  
After finishing eating and drank the pill I went back to Brock.  
"so?"  
"I'm going to explain to everyone what happened because everyone is asking me the same question"  
I nodded and went to the couch where I saw Marcel, Lui, Kelly, Sydney, Nogla and Craig... Oh fuck. Mae was still asleep so they took her to one of the rooms and Tyler was taking a shower, but where's Evan?  
"and Evan?" I asked Sydney  
She pointed outside were the fireworks where so I went to check in him. He was cleaning the mess we made.  
"dude why are you cleaning on your own? We made a deal that everyone will help out"  
He looked at me and chuckle  
"nice cloth you got but I prefer the other one"  
"fuck you too, do you know what happened last night?" I said helping him a little  
He looked away and his face was a bit red  
"I-I just remembered a truth or dare thing"  
"and?"  
"Brock said he'll explain. I can't remember everything"  
"ok? Well we better get inside or we will miss that explanation"  
"ok..."  
We went back inside and saw Brock plugging the camera to the tv  
"you recorded everything?" Kelly asked  
"no but most of it" he said with a smile and Marcel laughing in background and Tyler arrive. He played the video and explained most of it and mention some parts he didn't record. I relaxed when I saw that Craig passed out when the fireworks happened because that mean I didn't do anything with him. Then I saw the reason why I was wearing those cloth and just cover my face from the embarrassment. Everyone was laughing for the stupidity we all did.  
"and that's practically it" Marcel said  
"you are marry!?" Lui asked Brock  
"yeah..."  
"wao"  
As we where talking I noticed that Evan wasn't being himself, he looked sad? I try talking to him but everyone interrupted me before I could even get near him. We started cleaning the house and we where almost done except for the bathroom that was a mess. I asked Evan if he could help me and he agree, finally some time with him. I was cleaning the sink and he was cleaning the shower.  
"hey" it seems he was spacing out because he didn't hear me  
"Evan?"  
"y-yeah?" He asked shocked  
"what's wrong, your not you?"  
"its nothing don't worry about it"  
"of course I worry your my friend"  
"I said its nothing so drop it"  
I got a little piss, this isn't the Evan I know, so I stopped cleaning the sink and headed to the shower and block his pass so he couldn't evade me.  
"tell me"  
"no"  
"im not going anywhere unless you tell me"  
"why are you so persistent?"  
"why don't you trust me?"  
"because you wont like it!"  
"see I knew you were lying. Dude you can tell me even if I don't like it"  
"no"  
"come on"  
"I said no"  
"what do I got to do so you can tell me?"  
"just leave me alone" as he said that he try pushing me away but that only made me take a step forward  
"no I won't"  
"stop"  
"no just tell me"  
"you'll hate me"  
"I wont"  
"..."  
"are you going to tell me?"  
"you...you after everyone passed out we were the only one up and..." He had his face down and I could clearly see his ear red  
"and?"  
"we did something..."  
"like?"  
"...fuck..." He mumble the word, I barely even heard it  
"fuck?" Then it hit me when I remember that my ass hurt when I woke up  
"no way..."  
"I'm...I'm sorry" he try pushing me away again to leave but I stayed firm  
"tell me everything"  
"why?"  
"be-because I want to know"  
And he explained as much as he could but he was so nervous that his words tripped.  
"oh..."  
"if you hate me it..."  
"I don't hate you"  
"how? After all I did to you"  
"you guys okay?" We heard Sydney and she sounded like she was coming close so I backed away and went back to the sink  
"yeah were fine" Evan responded when he saw her on the door  
"then why are you taking so long silly?" She said as she walked towards him and my heart started to beat fast  
"sorry Delirious its so bad at this that i have to clean again for him"  
"he-hey I know how to clean!" I responded and she laughed  
"its fine, hey Evan when we get back I got a surprise for you" she whisper and for some reason it hurt?  
"That sound very nice can't wait, now if you excuse me I need to finish this" how can he say it like he never did anything wrong or that he actually love me and not her?  
"okay talk to you later Ev" she said as she kissed him on the cheek  
I moved the door almost closing it and went back to the shower  
"the only thing that hurt it that you're hurting yourself by being with someone you don't truly love"  
"I know but... I don't know how you feel towards me"  
"have you even try asking me?"  
"no because your always saying you like women and you straight"  
"so? Just ask me"  
"really?"  
"yeah"  
"ok Delirious...will you go... out with me?"  
"I want to try but will you tolerance my clumsiness and by that I mean that I not use to going out with another guy"  
"yes yes I will"  
"what are you going to do with Sydney"  
"I don't want to hurt her but I think I already did the moment I went out with her right?"  
"yeah you did"  
"I'll look for a way to break up with her and try to not hurt her as much I promise"  
"good"  
We both smile and kiss.


End file.
